dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira
'"Solid Temple" Akira '''is one of the characters in Dance Dance Revolution franchise. He is Yuni's Chinese bodyguard and escort who let her out of her mansion to dance with her friends. A proud and strong person who protects his escort from any disputes and conflicts. In DDR X, He was mentioned by both Bonnie and Rage due to his appearance as Yuni's bodyguard who follows her in her Street Master Mode and his cameo appearance in Yuni's epilogue. Games in order of appearance: *Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX ''(2000) *DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX (2002) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2002) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 (2005) *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 (2006) *DanceDanceRevolution X (Yuni's epilogue in SMM) (2008) Design and Conception Here is the concept of his character: "Proud of the strongest forces at the very young age who has been entrusted as the escort of Yuni. He was the one who let Yuni to get away to dance out of the house." ''----Special Notes in 4th MIX'' Character and Personality Akira does not show dislike towards the dancers including Yuni but he shows his hatred towards crowded people who make disputes on one simple reason or other conflicts. He is shown to be a very good unarmed combatant who is expert in grappling and also to shoot firearms as seen on his artwork wielding a pistol as part of his hobbies when he is not dancing. Akira portrays as a proud and strong person who protects his escort from any disputes and crowds but showing his irritation when his escort leaves her mansion to sneak away to hangs out with her friends. In DDR X during Yuni's SMM, he mostly follows his escort after she sneaks away at her mansion to buy Rage's famous takoyaki. Yuni was angrily aware of his actions who watches her while she was out of her mansion and she noticed that he's been following her the whole time even she pretends to dance with anyone else to make a distraction or trying to avoid him from being followed when she uses crowded people as a leverage to make her get away. Akira is later seen being terrified to Yuni while he carries a few boxes of takoyaki within the four plastic bags in Yuni's epilogue after Rage tells her that he follows her the whole time after she beats him in a dance contest. Appearance Akira is a young Chinese man with an Asian decent with short black hair and black eyes and wears a black formal vest under a white long sleeve buttoned shirt with a black neck tie on the collar, black pants and shoes. His alternate appearance in Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2 was his 4thMIX outfit as his white buttoned shirt changed to dark blue, his formal vest, pants and shoes are white and his neck tie is now red instead of black. This outfit carries over in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4. In DDR X, Akira is now seen in a jet black formal tuxedo with a matching black neck tie and shoes which he works as Yuni's bodyguard during her epilogue in Street Master Mode. Street Master Mode Akira was mentioned a few times by Yuni in her Street Master Mode and is angrily aware of his actions that he was following her most of the time after she sneaks away at her mansion. Later on, Bonnie noticed that he was watching at Yuni which makes the latter get pissed after hearing that he was following her. Yuni tells her to pretend to dance together to make him unaware where she is and nothing has happen between them. As her plan succeeds, Bonnie noticed his appearance rather than not finding him in which Yuni wants to know who he is. At MAX Carnival, Akira watches Yuni dances in a dance contest as she was challenged by Rage to get his takoyaki. After Yuni defeats him, Rage gives her the takoyaki for free as well as he does and Yuni became angrily pissed knowing that Akira was watching her the whole time and Rage tells her that it was his job. Yuni cannot carry the few boxes of takoyaki at her mansion and it's a good thing that Akira helps her carry the boxes. Akira was terrified to see her not helping him while carrying the boxes of takoyaki inside within the four plastic bags as Yuni simply eats the takoyaki happily. Trivia *Akira's full pseudoym name is Akira Kongoji although it was not his real name. *He bears a resemblance to Phoenix Wright the main character of The Ace Attorney as both men have short black hair and wear business suits but in different occupations. *In DDR X, He and Johnny are the only characters to appear as a cameo in both Jenny and Yuni's epilogue respectively. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters